


[podfic] honestly, this might be the best policy

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Truth Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Tyson is cursed to tell the truth.... yeah.





	[podfic] honestly, this might be the best policy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [honestly, this might be the best policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631000) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tp2foeqfify63zc/honestly%20this%20might%20be%20the%20best%20policy.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 19:28 / 18.7MB


End file.
